History of 00048
to be added (Names bolded are the members who have graduated or been permanently transferred into a sister group.) 1st Generation Members (21): Itano Tomomi · Usami Yuki · Urano Kazumi · Ooe Tomomi ·''' Oshima Mai''' · Orii Ayumi · Kawasaki Nozomi · Kojima Haruna · Komatani Hitomi · Sato Yukari · Takahashi Minami · Tojima Hana · Nakanishi Rina · Narita Risa · Hirajima Natsumi · Hoshino Michiru '''· '''Maeda Atsuko · Masuyama Kayano · Minegishi Minami · Watanabe Shiho · Shinoda Mariko 2nd Generation Members (17): Akimoto Sayaka ·''' Imai Yuu''' · Uemura Ayako · Umeda Ayaka · Oshima Yuko · Ohori Megumi · Oku Manami · Ono Erena · Kasai Tomomi · Kobayashi Kana · Sato Natsuki · Takada Ayana · Noro Kayo · Hayano Kaoru · Masuda Yuka · Matsubara Natsumi · Miyazawa Sae 3rd Generation Members (13):' Inoue Naru' · Oota Aika · Kashiwagi Yuki · Katayama Haruka · Kikuchi Ayaka · Saotome Miki · Tanabe Miku · Nakagawa Haruka · Nakaya Sayaka · Noguchi Reina ·''' Matsuoka Yuki ·''' Yonezawa Rumi '''· Watanabe Mayu 4th Generation Members (18): '''Iinuma Yurina ·''' Uriya Akane''' · Oya Shizuka · Kaneko Satomi · Kuramochi Asuka · Kozuka Rina · Saeki Mika '''· Sato Amina · '''Suzuki Nae · Deguchi Aki · Nakanishi Yuka · Nakata Chisato · Naruse Risa · Fujie Reina · Fujimoto Sara · Muranaka Satomi · Yoshioka Saki · Watanabe Marie 5th Generation Members (12): Arima Yuka · Ishida Haruka · Uchida Mayumi · Chikano Rina · Kitahara Rie · Kohara Haruka · Sashihara Rino · Tomita Mayu · Nakatsuka Tomomi · Nito Moeno · Hatayama Arisa '''· Miyazaki Miho 6th Generation Members (4): '''Katano Yurie · Takajo Aki · Nishizawa Sara · Nonaka Misato SKE48 1st Generation Members (23): Hiramatsu Kanako, Yagami Kumi, Hirata Rikako, Matsui Rena, Kuwabara Mizuki, Oya Masana, Nakanishi Yuka, Takada Shiori, Matsui Jurina, Deguchi Aki, Sato Seira, Sato Mieko, Ono Haruka, Yamashita Moe, Takai Tsukina,' Suzuki Kirara', Matsushita Yui, Mori Sayuki,' Shinkai Rina', Maekawa Aik'''a, Shibaki Aiko', '''Ozeki Kiharu', Inagaki Honami 7th Generation Members (10): Iwasa Misaki · Katoono Mizuho · Kikuchi Ayaka · Komori Mika · Sato Sumire · Suzuki Shihori · Suzuki Mariya · Hayashi Ayano · Maeda Ami · Matsui Sakiko SKE48 2nd Generation Members (21): Kato Rumi, Wakabayashi Tomoka, Abiru Riho, Kato Tomoko, Takayanagi Akane, Ishida Anna, Matsumoto Rina, Mukaida Manatsu, Furukawa Airi, Yamada Reika, Akaeda Ririna, Isohara Kyoka, Iguchi Shiori, Uchiyama Mikoto, Kito Momona, Saito Makiko, Mano Haruka, Ichihara Yuri, Oshima Fuuka, Hayashi Seika, Hashimoto Ayumi 8th Generation Members (15): Asai Madoka · Ishii Ayaka ·''' Ishibe Aya''' · Imai Yurie · Ueki Asaka · Kaku Grace · Komizu Nanami · Sakamoto Rio '''· '''Sano Yuriko · Sugiyama Miku '''· Tomite Ami · 'Nishikawa Nanami '· '''Miki Nikoru · Muranaka Satomi 9th Generation Members (14): Ishiguro Atsuki ·''' Ito Ayaka · Oba Mina · '''Kinumoto Momoko · Shimazaki Haruka · Shimada Haruka · Takamatsu Eri '''· Takeuchi Miyu · Nagao Mariya · Nakamura Mariko · '''Fujimoto Sara · Mori Anna · Yamauchi Suzuran · Yokoyama Yui SKE48 3rd Generation Members (12): Kinoshita Yukiko, Suda Akari, Kizaki Yuria, Ogiso Shiori, Hata Sawako, Goto Risako, Yakata Miki, Ueno Kasumi, Yamada Erika, Matsumura Kaori, Imade Mai, Handa Ayane 10th Generation Members (10): Abe Maria · Izuta Rina · Ichikawa Miori · Iriyama Anna ·''' Iwasaki Hitomi''' · Kato Rena · Kanazawa Yuuki · Kobayashi Marina · Nakamata Shiori · Fujita Nana 11th Generation Members (10):' Ushikubo Sara' · Okazaki Chinami · Kawaei Rina · Kawakami Marina · Kojima Natsuki · Suzuki Shihori ·''' Toyoda Saki''' · Natori Wakana · Morikawa Ayaka · Yamaguchi Nau SKE48 4th Generation Members (16): Umemoto Madoka, Kaneko Shiori, Kimoto Kanon, Kobayashi Ami, Sakai Mei, Shibata Aya, Takagi Yumana, Takeuchi Mai, Tsuzuki Rika,' Hara Minami', Yamashita Yukari, Inuzuka Asana, Koboyashi Emiri, Mizuno Honoka, Nakamura Yuka, Nonoyama Marin NMB48 1st Generation Members (26): Hara Mizuki, Hikawa Ayame, Ota Riona, Okita Ayaka, Ogasawara Mayu, Kadowaki Kanako, Kishino Rika, Kinoshita Haruna, Kotani Riho, Kondo Rina, Kawakami Rena, Kinoshita Momoka, Koyanagi Arisa, Shinohara Kanna, Jonishi Kei, Shiroma Miru, Fukumoto Aina, Matsuda Shiori, Mori Ayaka, Yamaguchi Yuuki, Yamada Nana, Yamamoto Sayaka, Yamagishi Natsumi, Yamauchi Ayaka, Yoshida Akari, Watanabe Miyuki 12th Generation Members (10): Tano Yuuka · Suzuki Rika · Saeed-Yokota Erena · Takahashi Juri · Hirata Rina · Omori Miyuu · Muto Tomu · Iwata Karen · Sasaki Yukari NMB48 2nd Generation Members (23): Takano Yui, Tanigawa Airi, Fujita Runa, Mita Mao, Murakami Ayaka, Murase Sae, Jo Eriko, Yagura Fuuko, Yogi Keira, Azuma Yuki, Ishida Yuumi, Uno Mizuki, Koga Narumi, Sato Sorai, Nakagawa Hiromi, Nishizawa Rurina, Hayashi Momoka, Yamamoto Hitomi, Kodakari Yuuka, Takiyama Akane, Otani Riko, Okada Risako, Shimada Rena HKT48 1st Generation Members (23): Anai Chihiro, Ueki Nao, Kumazawa Serina, Kodama Haruka, Komori Yui, Shimono Yuki, Sugamoto Yuko, Tanaka Natsumi, Taniguchi Airi, Nakanishi Chiyori, Matsuoka Natsumi, Miyawaki Sakura, Murashige Anna, Motomura Aoi, Moriyasu Madoka, Wakatabe Haruka, Abe Kyoka, Imada Mina, Eto Sayaka, Nakanishi Ayaka, Fukagawa Maiko, Sashihara Rino, Ota Aika 13th Generation Members (16): Aigasa Moe · Amemiya Maika · Iwatate Saho · Umeta Ayano · Oshima Ryoka · Okada Ayaka · Kita Shiori · Kitazawa Saki · Shinozaki Ayana · Takashima Yurina ·''' Hasegawa Haruna''' · Mitsumune Kaoru '· Murayama Yuiri · Mogi Shinobu · '''Moriyama Sakura '· '''Watanabe Nene SKE48 5th Generation Members (13): Ogino Risa, Yamada Mizuho, Futamura Haruka, Miyamae Ami, Hioki Miki, Fujimoto Mizuki, Owaki Arisa, Iwanaga Tsugumi, Ichino Narumi, Furuhata Nao, Suga Nanako, Niidoi Sayaka, Ego Yuna NMB48 3rd Generation Members (23): Akazawa Hono, Ishizuka Akari, Ijiri Anna, Ueda Mirei, Umehara Mako, Ota Yuuri, Katou Yuuka, Kamieda Emika, Kusaka Konomi, Kushiro Rina, Kurokawa Hazuki, Kono Saki, Kobayashi Rikako, Sugimoto Kamo, Takayama Riko, Togo Sora, Hisada Riko, Miura Arisa, Muro Kanako, Yabushita Shu, Yamauchi Tsubasa, Ishikawa Kokoro, Sasaki Nanami 14th Generation Members (6): Hashimoto Hikari · Kojima Mako · Maeda Mitsuki · Nishino Miki · Okada Nana · Uchiyama Natsuki HKT48 2nd Generation Members (21): Akiyoshi Yuka, Ito Raira, Inoue Yuriya, Iwahana Shino, Ui Mashiro, Ueno Haruka, Umemoto Izumi, Okada Kanna, Okamoto Naoko, Kusaba Manami, Koujina Yui, Goto Izumi, Komada Hiroka, Sakaguchi Riko, Tashima Meru, Tanaka Yuka, Tani Marika, Tomiyoshi Asuka, Tomonaga Mio, Fuchigami Mai, Yamada Marina NMB48 4th Generation Members (16): Akasi Natsuko, Ishihara Masako, Odan Mai, Ogawa Noa, Kawakami Chihiro, Shibuya Nagisa, Shimazaki Momoka, Sugino Risa, Terui Honoka, Nakano Reina, Nishimura Aika, Hirose Sena, Matsuoka Chiho, Matsumura Megumi, Morita Ayaka, Yamao Rina SKE48 6th Generation Members (20): Aoki Shiori, Azuma Rion, Ida Reona, Ito Akane, Orito Aisa, Kamata Natsuki, Kitagawa Ryoha, Kitano Ruka, Kitahara Yuna, Kumazaki Haruka, Goto Mayuko, Sasaki Yuka, Sora Miyuka, Takeuchi Saki, Noguchi Yume, Hidaka Yuzuki, Miyawaki Riko, Yano Azuki, Yamada Juna, Yamamoto Yuka